1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable deer cart and tree stand and more particularly pertains to providing a means for transporting game and a platform for a tree with a portable deer cart and tree stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree stands and game carriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, tree stands and game carriers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a platform for trees and a means for carrying game are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,020 to Eagleson discloses a device for hunting large and small game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,165 to Latini discloses a pack frame and tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,982 to Strickland discloses a tree climbing-hunting and game cart device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,040 to Fails discloses a deer stand and game carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,323 to Knapp et al. discloses a game cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,972 to Fiedler discloses a combined stepladder-cart.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable deer cart and tree stand for providing a means for transporting game and a platform for a tree.
In this respect, the portable deer cart and tree stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a means for transporting game and a platform for a tree.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable deer cart and tree stand which can be used for providing a means for transporting game and a platform for a tree. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.